Blood Bound Love
by WOLFboyLUVER
Summary: Bella was left to die by the hands of her maker, whome she's never met. What will happen when Bella and her new vampire family go to visit their good friends of the Volturi and Bella meets their newest member of the gaurd...again. BxE AxJ RxE EsxC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was hurrying and when I hurry I tend to fall a lot, I know, but I was so happy. I finally have everything I wanted. I got the internship I wanted with the artist I had always admired and I'm totally in love. He's perfect in every way.

The thought of my love was quickly shaken out of my head by a gust of cold air. I shook violently and clutched my purse to me and made sure my thick, wool jacket was buttoned up all the way. I was happy I thought of wearing my fur lined boots and darkened jeans because snow was starting to fall.

I smiled up at the full moon as the beautiful snow started to fall down on me. It drifted softly and I couldn't help but smile as I waited for the light turn red so I could cross the street.

I watched the cars pass through slowly and sighed, watching my own breath swirl and twist through the air in front of me. I laughed at how a little boy and girl ran behind me with their loving parents in tow behind them. They squealed and laughed lightly as they stuck their tongues out to try and catch a flake or two of snow.

I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe one day, the man I loved and I would have children like them and walk in each others arms like the children's parents did. I sighed and started to walk after the cars talked. I quickly ran across and sighed happily.

I walked happily down the sidewalk until I reached the alleyway I usually took to get to my apartment. At first I thought the gush of wind came from the cold and the sudden flash of white light was from the crappy streetlights over head but when I finally let my eyes focus in the dim light, I noticed the bloody monstrosity before me. It was a blur of crimson and white before me while a set of matching crimson eyes bored back at me with as much intensity as a cat about to launch at its prey.

My nurturing instincts kicked in and I immediately dropped my purse and ran the fifteen feet distancing me and this creature, person, whatever it was until I was standing only inches from it. My breath was heavy and white little clouds puffing in front of me.

That's when I saw it was a man, a beautiful and bloody man with no shirt or shoes on. His skin was pale white and his hair knotted with blood. I lifted my hands up but didn't touch this stranger's fragile looking skin.

"A-are you alright?" I asked frantically looking up at this god's blood soaked face.

"Why must you always be so caring?" a charming and smooth voice spoke fluidly. I looked over this man's body searching for gashes or wounds but I was dumb founded when I found none and I felt icy hands press against my cheeks. I felt the blood on his hands spread on my cheeks but I didn't care at the moment, he was so beautiful.

He finally leaned in and brushed his bloody lips against mine before trailing his lips down my chin and then finally my neck. He nipped and kissed and sucked on my neck while I tangled my fingers in his knotted, bloody hair.

"I love you…" the beautiful voice said before he bit down on my neck.

"I love you too…" I whispered out before the fire erupted in my veins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Waking Up from a Nightmare, to a Nightmare**

I woke up to light. The small apartment I was living in at the moment was the closest thing I had gotten to a real home in over twenty years. Being a vampire was never a "permanent home" type of life.

If I was good and didn't go out very much I could stay in one place for a long time but no matter how much I liked the town I was living in or how much I just wanted to plant my roots for more than a few years, the loneliness and need for social interaction always got to me and made me rip away from wherever I lived at the moment and meet new people.

I never had trouble with money since I had so many degrees I could be anything from a Wal-Mart manager to a brain surgeon if I wanted to. I had actually taken up the medical field for about five years when I lived in California but I only did cosmetic surgery, like Botox injections, breast implants and butt lifts for the poor lowly women who tried so desperately to get their over-weight, rich husbands turned on without the help of the "magical pill".

I did it for ten years before people started to notice I never changed in appearance-even though I could be giving myself surgeries on my own for all they knew if I needed to, which I didn't. After California I moved to San Francisco for a couple of years and that's where I met Rosalie.

Her car had been broken down on the side of the rode when I was driving to my new house when I saw a girl in a tiny denim shorts, a tank top and converse on trying to fix the carburetor on her cherry red Convertible, only to shock herself senseless on a jumper cord and start hopping around like a jack rabbit. It was raining and I could smell her bitterly sweet scent a mile away. She was a vampire too.

Being the kind person I am, I pulled over and stepped out of my warm little range rover into the rain in my jeans and parka.

"Are you _**crazy**_!" I yelled through the heavily pouring rain at her. She turned to look at me and grimaced as she continued digging under the roof of her car.

"I can fix it!" she said simply but there was definitely a bite of coldness in her voice that basically said "Go away or I'll make you go away!". I sighed frustrated and stalked over to her car, shoving her out of the in an instant. I easily found her problem.

"What are you doing!" She screamed at me as I pulled at one of the coiled up jump start cabled that was tangled.

"Try it now." I said slamming the hood down, _softly_ for a vampire.

"You-" she started but I cut her off quickly.

"Just start the damn car will you!" I said with a frustrated sigh.

By now we were both soaking wet and completely drenched right down to the underwear. She grimaced at me and scoffed as she opened the door to her car and started the ignition. It purred alive and the fog lights came on in an instant. Rose stuck her head out of the car and glared at me before giving me a wry smile even though her eyes were still as cold as ever.

"What's your name stranger?" Rose asked bitterly, but clearly interested.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said like James Bond would. I crossed my arms over my chest as the rain started to grow heavier.

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan," Rose said mocking me harshly. "I see you're a vampire too, so why are you here in San Francisco?" she asked getting out of the car and closing the door before walking to face me. I sighed and told hr my whole story. How I was left by my maker, how I could never stay in one place and how I hated moving but loved seeing new places. It turned out Rose was in the process of moving and needed a place to stay and since the house I had recently gotten was a tad bit over priced and WAY too big for just one person-and still way too big for two people-I asked her to live with me.

She had a few conditions though to living with me. She wanted me to meet her family and let them visit regularly, she wanted me to come with her to Volterra when she and her family went up sometimes. And last but certainly NOT least-Alice.

Alice and Rosalie had been living together since before Rose could even remember and they were like sisters. I had to agree and soon we were living together. It turned out that as the years went by we grew to love each other more and more on a sisterly level of course. Even if Rose obsessed with her cars and Alice had her secret mantras that made her remember sales at Saks, Prada and Gucci.

"Bella!" Alice said at my door. The apartments we were living in here in Paris were beautiful but small. Almost too small for all three of us to fit and when Tanya, Irina and Esme- Rose and Alice's adoptive mother and sisters-came to visit, we couldn't breathe the unnecessary oxygen in the living room!

I loved Esme and soon she basically adopted me as her daughter. Irina took me in as if we had already been sisters since we were humans but Tanya hated me for some unknown reason. She would snarl at me as often as she could and flipped her strawberry blonde hair in my face.

I didn't hate Tanya, in fact I hated no one except…my maker.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Oh-So-Very-Wanted Visitors**

"What?!" I asked Alice grumpily as I opened the door to see her happy face to greet me. She was wearing denim shorts and a light blue, lace baby-doll top that was mine but I didn't care at the moment. I needed to take a shower and it had better be good since she had disturbed my "waking up" process.

"OhbellaIhavetheeebestnews!" Alice said hurriedly. Her words sounded like one long drown out word I could hardly figure out so I placed my hands on her shoulders and spoke to her in a vary calming tone.

"Alice…what are you SAYING!" I shouted the last part out with a little bit of hesitation. She scoffed at me and sighed before speaking again.

"Esme, Irina and Tanya are going to be here tonight so they can help us pack for Volterra and then they decided that we aren't going to meet up there like usual, but we are going up together! All of _us_!" she said "US" a bit harshly and I held back a groan of distress.

"W_hy_?" I said in a tone that reminded me of a whiney toddler.

"Bella!" Alice whined back mockingly and rolled her eyes. "Put on some big girl undies and try and act nice to your own sister!" Alice said pushing me back into my room and slamming the door behind me.

I sighed, rubbing my temple, moved at vampire speed to clean up my room, make my bed, sweep my wood floors and last but certainly not least, open the two small double doors that led onto a small terrace overlooking the busy streets of Paris. Well, today they weren't so busy due to the heavily pouring rain but it was still beautiful, none the less.

I sighed and decided that the small overhang of the room above wouldn't let any rain to seep into my room so I left the doors open while I proceeded to take a shower. Like all vampires, my skin was as cold as ice. So when I got the chance, I crank up the heat of the water to almost boiling and step in and without even a shutter, allow the perfectly hot water run over my stone cold body.

I made sure I used the vanilla shampoo Esme had given me for my birthday-along with he body wash and hand soaps-and decided that I would wear the pretty white sundress Irina had given me for Christmas. She knew I hated dresses but for her I would wear anything.

Once I was out of the shower I wrapped a white, fluffy towel around my body and turned of the running water before blow drying my hair to perfection. I kept it down so it flew down past my waist in slightly curled waves and then stepped out into my room in my towel. The rain hadn't given, if not pouring down more!

I sighed at how beautiful the rain looked. The smell always made me feel clean and pure and oddly enough it almost seemed familiar. That's when something hit me. My body froze in shock as a memory took hold of me.

"_I can't believe we're doing this!" I yelled happily as someone led me by my hand into the pouring rain. We had been cozily sitting inside watching a movie in my human father's home when I was actually alive. The hand under mine was as cold as ice but still gentle as it held mine in his. _

"_Just trust me!" a perfectly smooth voice said laughing happily to me. I had to jog to keep up with the person before me, speed._

_That's when I squealed at the cold rain hitting my clothe covered skin. We were in the woods somewhere but I didn't care. I was with the man I loved and he started humming. It was soft and I had heard the melody before somewhere. It was so beautiful the human Bella started to cry as the rain fell down on my cheeks along with the tears. _

"_Isabella Swan…may I have this dance?" the mysterious person asked holding out a perfect hand. The human Bella sniffed and smiled wryly up at him. _

"_Of course…" Human Bella whispered softly and took the hand only to look up into a blank space where a face should've been. _

I snapped out of the memory and gasped loudly. My maker…I had always had these little flash backs from the time I was "created", but none of them ever allowed me to see the person's face clearly enough to find some resemblance or familiarity.

I heard a car pull up outside and I knew it would be my family. I rushed at vampire speed to change into my underwear and bra and then the dress Irina had supplied to me so many years ago.

I must have been out for a while and I was stunned that Alice or Rose had not walked in on me. Probably because they heard me showering and cleaning, so therefore no reason to bother Bella. I heard the buzzer for the apartment ring loudly and Alice answering it.

"Who is it?" I heard Alice say excitedly over the intercom. She knew exactly who it was but she loved her fun and games.

"You know exactly who it is you little freak!" I heard Irina's playful but sweet voice say over the intercom as well. I was glad to hear Irina's voice and thank god for vampire hearing because if I was human I wouldn't have heard her or have been ready in time.

I hurriedly rushed out of my room in just the dress Irina had given me and no shoes and joined Rosalie and Alice at the door after Alice had allowed them entrance to the building.

Right before anyone could knock Alice flung the door open and all three of us ran into our family's arms again.

* * *

**Okay guys. I know, I know. "ANOTHER STORY?! ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!". I know I'm psycho! But I HAD to write this. It was just a little bubble in my mind BEGGING to be popped! Okay so to the readers who have NEVER read story's of mine before…I thrive and live off of reviews form you guys and since a few of my other stories haven't been getting many reviews lately I am giving a limit on reviews for each chapter. **

**I am requiring at least 10 REVIEWS by next Wednesday or this story will NOT-I repeat!-NOT BE CONTINUED! **

**So pwease guys! I wuv u all sooooooo much for reading! Review review review! Love you all so much and hope u like it! ****J**

**Wolfie **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Bumpy Airways **

"So how's Esme been since Tanya went off to school for a little while?" I asked Irina as we slumped in our seats. The air plane ride had already been a couple of hours and we would be in Volterra in a short while.

"Oh, mom's been great with it. We actually get to spend A LOT more time together. I mean we even cooked in the kitchen one time!" my eyes widened when she said this. "I know!" Irina said clapping her hands together lightly while I noticed Esme talking lightly to Alice and Tanya in front of us. I had practically dragged Irina to sit with me and Rose because I had missed her so much. "I mean we don't even eat for god's sake!" Irina said brightly.

I smiled at her happily and sighed tiredly. I should get some shut eye but I knew after the ball was over, my sisters and mother would go back to Alaska for another year and I wanted to spend as much with them as possible.

I saw Rose starting to talking animatedly to Irina now so I took the time to think to myself about the ball the Volturri threw every year for all the upper class vampires who had either befriended Aro or…_interested_ him.

A few years back Aro had asked me to join his guard at the ball, but I politely declined his courteous invitation. I didn't want to live like an animal and as a member of a guard it was both a high honor and a curse.

Being apart of the guard means you have exponential power that exceeds most, which for a vampire is incredible…and it means that you will be constantly used. You are NOT thought of as a person, but as a tool. It is like a family but a very dark and stern family.

I shivered at the thought of Aro's paper thin hands engulfing mine as we danced but then I head Irina and Rosalie's conversation about their dresses. I chuckled to myself. Irina's gown fit her beautiful body perfectly in everyway with its elegant material and twisted designs all around. Rosalie's gown fit her incredibly beautiful body like a tight glove with the tight waist and top and then the mermaid like bottom that flew to the floor. Alice had decided on a short, strapless little dress with a couple of long strand pearls and very high heels.

Esme had decided on something very modest with one shoulder and a slight hole at the top of the strap to show off her fair skin. Tanya's dress was the most daring of them all though! Her gown's material was so thin you could see every crease in hr body. There was a gaping hole on the side of the dress lined in sequins and then another extremely high tear up her right leg, also lined with sequins.

"I hear the Volturri got a new guard and I want to dress to impress! I hope I just don't look to under dressed…" Tanya said when she had shown us the dress and our jaws hit the ground at how slutty it looked.

I was taken aback for a moment. Not by Tanya's outrageous dress, but by what she had said about the Volturri. A new member of their guard. That hadn't happened for almost fifty years. I was the only one, along with a few of my sisters, that they had asked recently. This new guard must be VERY important to them, that's when Rose snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I don't think that will be an issue." Rose said under her breath to me and Alice as we tried to hold back our fit of giggles. She scoffed at us and glared furiously before packing the dress back up.

Alice had picked me out a dress and hadn't shown it to me. She knew what I liked and didn't like and she knew all my sizes so I want too worried. In fact I was kind of glad I didn't have to go try dresses on all day with my evil shopoholic sisters!

When I had tried to ask Alice what it looked like she smiled evilly and spoke mischievously.

"Oh don't worry! It's nothing fancy Bella. Let's just say you'll stand out just a bit." Alice said winking at me. I just sighed, going with the flow.

When the plane finally landed we had gathered our things in the airport and flagged down a couple of cabs to drive us into Volterra. Irina, Esme and Tanya would go in one cab with their stuff and Alice, Rosalie and I would go in the other with our things.

"We'll see you there my darlings!" Esme said kissing each of our heads. I smiled up at my wonderful mother and slid into the cab with my sisters following after me.

"Volterra." Alice ordered the driver. He gave us a frantic look through the rear view mirror as if that word wasn't spoken around here, but I guess he shook the thought out of his head and began driving us towards the beautiful city I adored so much.

It was such a shame I only had the chance to come to Volterra every so often but every time I did come…I had the time of my life.

"Oh Bella! You're going to love your dress!" Alice sighed happily as I started to recognize some of the open spaces surrounding the roads that led to Volterra. I smiled at her wryly and sighed as I looked at the beautiful scenery around me.

"You always look so beautiful in blue!" Rosalie said softly. Alice gasped and I turned suddenly, my eyes as wide as plates.

"BLUE!?" I hissed at her coldly. Alice shrunk against the other door of the cab, thank god Rose was in the middle of us or I would have strangled Alice right then and there!

"Well I just thought-" Alice started but I cut her off as I felt the road beneath us becoming a little bit more rough.

"ALICE! Everyone is going to be wearing RED! And I'm going to be wearing _BLUE_!" I yelled at her.

I wasn't being dramatic though. The Volturi required every woman to wear a red gown, it didn't matter what kind of red, as long as it was a _red_ gown. The men wore black tuxedos and red ties so everyone matched wonderfully. The Volturri stuck to their robes and suits as always.

"Bella, I promise, you'll look stunning! Blue is the best color on your skin!" Alice said softly. I gave out a loud huff and angrily gave up. I knew there would be no time to get a new dress since the ball was TONIGHT!

"Whatever…" I said angrily under my breath waited in the car until we finally made it to Volterra. I smiled widely and practically started bouncing in my seat when I saw the castle nearing and nearing.

Finally we reached the opening of the castle to see several other cab's, cars and limos outside. Aro had enough room for all his guests in his castle so everyone basically stayed the whole weekend and honestly, it was heaven to most of us. We could be ourselves around each other, all us vampires I mean.

"Bella…calm down!" Rose said as the cabbie finally parked and all three of us rushed out of the cab, paying him and going around to the back to grab our things. Esme, Irina and Tanya's cab pulled up right behind us and they did as we did. Right after we shut the trunk of the cab the taxi sped away and the other did the same as well, obviously they were terrified of this place and they had every right to be afraid.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up so soon you wont believe it! (: **

**Love, **

**Wolfie**

**3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Bloody Reunions **

"Isabella!" I heard a fluid yet very soft voice said genuinely happy to let my name slip of this person's tongue.

I turned form my suitcases to see Aro gliding gracefully towards me. I flinched when I saw the brooding Felix and the dark Damien behind him but I smiled genuinely happy to see one of my favorite vampires. "Aro!" I said rushing over to give him a gentle hug. He ran his papery hand through my hair gently and smiled before kissing my forehead in a fatherly way.

"Ah! My dear girl! You look as beautiful as ever!" Aro said pulling me away a little bit to look over me.

"Thank you Aro." I said smiling up at him. His thin hands ran over my arms and I flinched internally. His hands had always scared me. They were so thin and papery that I thought he was fragile-even tough Aro was definitely NOT fragile in anyway-and would fall apart. He smiled down at me then looked up to greet the rest of my family.

"Bella!" I heard a hard but totally sweet voice squeal. I turned quickly only to be tackled by a little figure in a short black cloak and red ballet flats.

"Hey Jane!" I said laughing slightly and hugged her back. I tugged at her thin little braid of blonde hair and she shoved me playfully before we turned back to see how Aro was doing. Me and Jane got along so well at first because we both loved Aro so much.

As Aro greeted Esme kindly I remembered the first time I stumbled into Aro's world and how I grow to love him, Jane and so many others of the Volturri.

"_Let me go!!!" I growled at the brooding vampires lugging me through the dark halls I didn't recognize. I remember feeding off of an entire village in Sweden, falling asleep and then waking up to three HUGE vampires dragging me along. _

_I thought of using my powers on them but I knew it'd be cruel and I didn't want to hurt my own kind…_

"_Just calm down honey! _**WE**___aren't going to hurt you doll!" the one with dark brown hair said. _

"_Felix! Stop scaring the girl! She's a newborn and honestly, I don't think she even knew what she was doing." the one with light brown hair said._

"_Whatever Damien." the one named Felix said smirking down at me as I tried to squirm out of their grasps on me. _

_We finally got through the hall and shoved past a large steel door that led into a large stone room with three thrones in the center of it all. _

_There was three men sitting in all three thrones. The one on the left looked extremely tired and almost bored with everything around him. The one on the far left was the youngest looking. He smiled down at me with a lovely smirk but I still saw the need for bloodshed in his eyes through his perfect white hair. _

_The one in the middle though seemed to comfort my nerves the most. He smiled at me with a fatherly grin on his perfect face and I almost felt the urge to smile back, eventually I did but it was just a small scared smile. _

"_Felix, Damien! What have you brought here? This beautiful little creature did NOT kill that entire village!" the fatherly figure said gliding over to me and letting the two brutes release me. that's wheni realized what I had done. _

_I had killed people. I had killed children, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers…families. That's when I broke down and started to dry sob. I fell to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest._

"_My dear child…why are you crying?" the loving voice of the man before me asked._

"_I di-didn't mean to hurt them all…I'm so sorry. So sorry…" I whispered through my sobs. I heard a shocked sigh come from this man and he sighed. _

"_You have remorse for the ones you have fed off of my dear?" he asked me gently and reached through my hair to capture my face in his hands so I was looking up at him. _

"_I'm so sorry…" I said going into another fit of tears and sobs. _

"_Oh my dear. Do not be afraid of us and do not be sorry. Humans are the food we need to live. You simply…lost control for a moment. We all do it." He said smiling down at me gently. I sniffed slightly and hiccupped lightly while I started to smile up at him. _

"_Aro-" I heard the tired looking man say sternly but Aro's eyes flashed and he hissed. _

"_Marcus, I suggest you remain quiet." Aro said before looking back at me and kissing my forehead. _

"_You are safe my dear little doll. I swear it so." Aro whispered as he helped me to my feet. _

I met Jane a couple of weeks into staying with Aro and explaining to him that I had never known my maker and when he offered to find the bastard and kill him for leaving me like that, I declined. I hoped maybe he regretted leaving me and the regret would hurt my maker so bad they would beg for death.

Jane was like me; in love with Aro in a father daughter way. I told Aro everything and when I was unhappy I called him or Esme to ask for advice.

"Esme! As beautiful as ever! I swear if I weren't married I would whisk you away this very moment!" Aro teased Esme lightly. Esme sighed humorously and laughed as my father greeted Rosalie, Alice and Irina politely. When Tanya came around she threw herself on him.

"Oh Aro! It's been _soooooo _long!" she said as if trying to sound sweet. Not a good color on her, nice I mean.

"Ummm….oh yes! Tanya. It's…_interesting_ to see you again." Aro said patting her shoulder lightly then shoving her off. She looked hurt, but how could something so evil be hurt?

"Come ladies, let the guard take your luggage and I will let you get to know our newest member to our guard." Aro said placing his hand softly on my back and led us inside. When we finally got through the castle designed to look like a business building and into the throne room I sighed as my family snickered behind me.

They didn't like this room but I simply adored every part of my old home. I left Volterra to test the world and see if I fit in anywhere else and that is also another reason why I declined the honor of being on the Volturi's guard.

I noticed as we started to talk animatedly amongst ourselves the doors from the back flew open to reveal a large crowd of black cloaked with Ciaus and Marcus leading the horde of cloaks.

"Belly-boo!" Ciaus said loudly and smiled at me as he opened his arms for me.

"Ciaus!" I yelled enthusiastically and ran into his arms. He laughed and twirled me around before setting me down and kissing my forehead.

"Isabella! It's so good to see you again…" Marcus said giving me a faint hug.

"Oh come on Marcus! You know you've missed this little ball of fury!" Ciaus said ruffling my hair. I swatted at his hand and scoffed at my brother playfully.

"You'll se a pair of balls in fury if you don't quit while you're ahead!" I said punching his shoulder.

"Bella!" I heard Aro scoff at my foul language. I mouthed "oops" and put on my best "I'm sorry Daddy" look.

"I'm sorry dad…" I said looking up at him. Jane rolled her eyes at me as the girls greeted my other family here.

"It's fine. Isabella, I would like you to meet the new members of the guard and a dear friend of mine." Aro said lifting his hand to signal the men through.

There were three men in black cloaks and one who was dressed in a white button up and black slacks. Esme gasped slightly but I was the only one who heard her, or cared enough to pay enough attention.

The uncloaked man stepped forward and smiled as Aro introduced him to me.

"Bella, I would like you of meet a friend of mine. A very OLD friend of mine. As you young ones say; we go waaay back!" Aro said laughing with the beautiful man before me. He smiled and nodded to me before taking my hand and kissing it.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. She Never Remembered **

"Hello Carlisle, if I may call you Carlisle?" I asked shaking his smooth and gentle hand. He held a warm smile on his lips and chuckled before nodding in response to my question.

"It would be my honor if you did. I have heard…so much about you Isabella." Carlisle said looking slightly over his shoulder to the guards lined up. I wondered why he did that for a moment but he automatically looked back at me and then to Aro as if to correct his mistake.

"I'm sure you've heard too much about me. My dear Aro here considers me one of his daughters. He often blabs about me and Jane _far_ too much." I said nudging Aro with my elbow beside me.

"I do no such thing!" Aro said with a smug smile and a low chuckle. _Yes he did_.

"He isn't the only one who speaks so…highly of you Miss Bella." Carlisle said smiling wryly at me.

I chuckled. The thought of Marcus or Caius talking about me to others couldn't be processed in my mind. I knew them too well. If Caius talked about me to other people I knew he probably said I was a snot nosed brat who got too much attention and I would be utterly shocked if Marcus even uttered my name to another much less another word not about the laws of being a vampire.

"I don't believe that." I whispered under my breath and Carlisle shrunk back along with the new members of the guard.

"My dearest friends!" Aro said as the female members of my family stepped forward. My sisters stayed right behind me while Esme came to stand right next to me. Her eyes were transfixed on Carlisle and when I looked at him, I saw his eyes were also fixed on her. They were totally engulfed in each other!

"I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our guard and…our family." Aro said as Caius and Marcus came to be beside Aro as well. They smiled smugly as if they were the ones who had picked the new gaurds but I knew Aro had, no doubt about that. Those two couldn't pick what shirt they wanted to wear in the morning.

The three member's of the guard unhooded their faces and then took off their cloaks all together, handing them to Carlisle. I looked over the three men and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'm. It's a pleasure to see the little lady who's been causing such a fuss around here." Jasper said nodding at me lightly. I could hear Alice practically swooning behind me. I didn't blame her either, he was completely gorgeous.

Jasper was about six foot tall, broad shoulders and long-ish blonde hair that touched his collar lightly. He was wearing simple Levi's and a orange and white plaid button up with cowboy boots under his jeans, like a real southern gentleman.

"I'm Emmet! It's awesome to finally meet the girl who jumps off a five story building into a twelve foot deep pool and played chicken on porches!" the tall, incredibly buff and dark, curly haired guard said giving me a goofy grin. It was Rosalie's turn to be swoon. I could practically HEAR her knees buckle.

"Who told you that!" I yelped in anger. I looked to my side and saw Caius inching away from me. I growled at him loudly and he flinched. "I'll get you back for this." I whispered darkly.

"Bella, dear, please!" Aro whispered harshly to me. I sighed and smiled up at Aro, assuring him that I was calm and focused now.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our most important new addition, Edward." Aro said waving his hand to the last member of the guard. I gasped lightly at how incredibly…beautiful this man was.

He didn't look me in the eyes at first so I just looked over him for a moment. He had the oddest colored hair and beautiful crimson red eyes that sparkled light rubies. He wore dark washed jeans and a white button up that'd make any girl drool.

Carlisle finally nudged him hard and Edward cleared his throat before looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Hello Miss B-Bella." he said my name like it was hard to spit out, as if it hurt to say it. He didn't offer his hand, he simply stared at me for a long moment and I smiled at him politely.

"Hello Edward." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He stared down at my hand and sighed softly as if he were struggling to think about something.

He took my hand in his and it was like an electric shock flashed through me. I stood up a little straighter when he took my hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. While he kissed the top of my hand he stared up at me and then pulled back quickly.

I cleared my throat and looked up at Aro who was looking between me and Edward lie he was watching a tennis match. Caius chuckled when he caught everyone staring at another and Marcus cleared his throat before speaking. I felt the blush rising on my cheeks and I heard someone gasp lightly under their breath. I quickly looked up from a spot on the floor I had been staring at and saw Edward staring at me baffled.

"She is quite intriguing, isn't she Edward?" Aro said running his fingers over my blush stained cheek. Edward stiffened when Aro touched my cheek and clenched his jaw.

"She is indeed Aro." Edward said tightly, so tightly I could see his neck straining.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I am looking forward to getting more acquainted with you all at this evening's event." I said politely and turned to face my sisters who gave me a look that said it all. "You are dismissed." Aro said to the guard. Once they had left and I was in the comfort of my family again Aro sighed happily and clapped his hands together.

"Come ladies, I will show you to your rooms!" Aro said patting my back gently.

As we walked out of the room I turned and saw Edward still there…staring at me as I walked away…

* * *

**Okay so I have already dedicated one story to this person but I absolutely love her- not like that!-for everything she has done for me and I have decided to dedicate this story to her as well because apparently she likes this one too! Haha! This one's for you **_**ShugoCharaLuvr**_**! **

**Thanks Doll! For everything!****J**

**Oh and I hope all you guys liked this chapter too! Read and review pwease! Love you all! (: **

**Wolfie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Dancing With Forgetful Cinderella **

Once Aro had left my family and I to settle into our room I noticed my family gawking at the enormous room. I had lived in this room before so I was used to it but to them it was just stunning. I didn't blame them though for thinking it.

There was an enormous living room type area with several couches, bean bags, flat screen TV's and a large closet at the end of the room which I knew Alice would LOVE! I saw all our things had been put away and our luggage was in the sleeping area-not that anyone besides me slept.

The sleeping area had a few steps that you had to climb to get up to it with two large white pillars standing from the steps to the stain glass roof. There were five beds evenly spaced out with three large windows behind the Victorian style head boards.

Each bed had a different colored bed spread that myself Jane had picked out a while back and the chandelier above shone with crystals and diamonds with little strands of pearls hear and there. There was only one restroom but it wouldn't be a problem. It was also huge. One incredibly large shower that could fit four twin sized beds in there, a Jacuzzi tub, a vintage bath tub and about five sinks lined up made out of granite. We'd be alright.

"It's…._beautiful_!" Alice said running over to the sleeping area and flopping down on one of the beds. She was claiming it as hers even though she definitely wouldn't be using it anytime soon.

"Damn…" Rose whispered as she entered the large restroom. She loved it all, she just couldn't admit it.

"Just stunning." Irina and Esme said in unison. They giggled and smiled at each other making a silly little jinx joke.

"What_ever_! Who cares? I need to get ready so I can look my best for that studsicle, Edward, down there. The ball's in only a few hours and we all have so much to do." Tanya said looking at herself in one of the little wall mirrors and smacking her lips together before staring at me smugly.

"Oh my gosh! She's right!" Alice said looking at her little white watch on her wrist. "The ball is about three hours! And we all have tog et ready!" Alice said jumping up from the bed and started rushing around the room, gathering all our dresses from the closest I was surprised she hadn't flocked to earlier and placed them on the beds, two for each bed. Each dress was in a dress back that wasn't transparent so I quickly rushed over to the one that read "BELLA" on the bag and unzipped it after sending Alice a stern glare.

I slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful light blue gown with no straps that flew fluidly to the floor, even hung over a bed. It looked like something one of the ancient Greek goddesses would wear.

"Alice!" I gasped in shock as I held it in my hands. I loved it!

Alice giggled as she walked to the bathroom and everyone left me in awe of my own dress. I bit my lower lip and watched as Alice curled her hair, Tanya fixed her make up, Irina pulled her hair up into a messy bun and arranged her jewelry she had packed to match her beautiful gown and Esme already slipping into her gown that looked beautiful on her.

I gasped when I looked at myself in one of the wall mirrors and rushed to the bathroom. I decided to let Alice do whatever she wanted to me since she had finished her own make up and hair.

Her hair was in tight little curls with a big crimson red rose pinned in her hair while her eye lashes were beautiful with the make eye liner and mascara she put on and her pouty little lips looked perfect with the bright red lipstick.

Alice pulled my hair up into two little braids and weaved them together so only the two braids were pulled up and the rest of my straight hair was hanging down to my waist. For my make up she simply applied brown eyeliner with a hint of black mascara and some peachy lips gloss. She forbid me from wearing blush since I had the human ability to blush already and I did it often enough.

I looked simple but it suited my dress perfectly. I knew I'd stick out like a soar thumb enough so I might as well keep everything as simple as possible. When we were all finished with our make up Alice, Irina and I decided it was time to get into our gowns. Alice slid into hers easily as did Irina but Alice was so scared I'd rip my dress that she simply told Irina to help her get me into my beautiful dress.

I put on the shoes Alice had given me-a pair of silver flats covered by the long gown and we all walked out into the living room area to see Esme gawking at Tanya and not in the good sense.

Tanya had slicked back her hair into a very low ponytail with a part down the middle of her scalp. Her dress was tight in certain areas and loose in others which might have looked less slutty if she had worn an actual bra with the dress. Apparently it was very cold in here.

Esme's sights turned from her whore like daughter to her more subtle ones and smiled at us proudly. Her eyes ran over each of us and then stopped on me. "Oh Bella! You look…_gorgeous_!" my mother said gliding over gracefully to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you." I said with a shy smile on my face.

"Okay slowpokes! Let's _go_!" Alice said pointing to the door. We all laughed and followed behind Alice.

* * *

By the time we made it to the ball room we were already about twenty minutes late and everyone was already flocked bellow the grand stair case we stood at all the beautiful vampires dancing, laughing and gulping down wine glasses full of blood. It was like a sea of white , black and crimson red through out the whole room and I was wearing BLUE!

I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus standing at the thrones at the far back of the tremendously large room and I smiled as I saw Aro laughing and smiling with Emmet, jasper and…Edward standing beside him and his brothers. Aro didn't joke and smile too often around people other than his family, so it was nice to see him happy. No one had seen me yet so I was glad that my female family members were hiding me so well.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said hoping slightly and rushing to stand in front of me. "Bella, Aro requested that you and Jane walk together down the stairs when they announce the covens. So we are going first and then you'll walk with Jane and they will announce you two as his 'daughters' so to speak." Alice said grimacing. She didn't like the fact that I had lived with the Volturi before.

"Alright…." I said hesitantly. I wanted to go with my family but what Aro says goes. "But where's Ja-" before I could finish a little bundle of fire appeared before me.

Jane was wearing a small red dress with sequins on the bodice and tool for the bottom. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders and she wore little red flats to match her gown. She looked perfect.

"Hey Bella!" Jane said smiling up at me happily and then turning to glare at my family. Jane didn't like that I lived with my new family. She thinks they took me from my first family and it was kind of true but I also went to them by choice.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present The Denali clan." a man announced. He was probably apart of the guard. Everyone stood still and smiled up at my family as they walked down the grad stair case without me. Emmet and jasper practically fell over each other when they saw Rosalie and Alice and I couldn't blame them. My sister's were incredibly beautiful.

Once my family finished their walk and walked over to greet some friends of theirs Aro stood and stared at Jane and I from his throne. He rose slowly and clapped his hands together loudly before everyone stared at him questioningly.

"My dear friends. I'm so glad you could all attend this small gathering of mine and I hope you all enjoy yourselves," Aro said smiling at eh crowd then up at Jane and I. "But first, may I introduce my daughter's." Aro said motioning towards the stair case. Everyone turned and stared up at Jane and I as we walked down the grand staircase.

I clung to Jane's little hand in mine and smiled politely down at the people below. They all gasped when they saw my dress and some snickered and whispered at my disobedience towards Aro but I knew he loved the dress as much as I did.

I looked around the entire room only to catch a pair of crimson eyes staring at me lovingly and possessively. I gripped Jane's hand a little tighter as I held the gaze and tried to take un necessary breathes.

Those eyes belonged to Edward…

* * *

**Okay guys! I'm sorry if it wasn't that great but here's a way to make up for it! If you go onto my profile there are all the links for the dresses on this chapter! Tell me if you liked the chapter and the dresses! REVIEW!!!!**

**Love,**

**-Wolfie ****J**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Looks That Could Kill**

Aro, Marcus, Caius and Edward, the only guard who wasn't dancing, walked over to Jane and I. Jane swerved past Aro and the rest and went to go dance with a handsome looking Demetri and left me alone with the rest of our family and…Edward and his creepy stares at me.

"My beautiful Bella!" Aro said wrapping his arms around me in a fatherly hug. I smiled and looked up at him happily. "Blue is so much prettier on you then red." Aro said winking at me playfully. I looked down at my dress then back up at him.

"Thank you." I said running my hands over the dress lightly then looking at Caius who was smiling at the wives behind the thrones. Danala was his wife and she was gorgeous for a vampire over three thousand years old so I didn't blame him for staring. Marcus was staring off into space but every once in a while he would grimace at me, looking at my dress with a disapproving look.

Then there was Edward who was smiling at my gown in awe. I smiled at him and joked lightly.

"Do you not know how to dance Edward?" I asked lightly chuckling and smiling up at him.

He looked me in the eyes and scoffed for a moment before speaking in his beautiful velvety voice.

"I know how to dance Miss Bella." he said raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled and stared up at him challengingly.

"Then why don't you ask one of the beautiful ladies here to dance with you?" I said gesturing to the beautiful woman all around us. Even I, as a woman, had to admit the were all stunning.

"Because there is only one woman I wish to dance with and I don't think she can dance as well as I can." Edward said cockily. I scoffed and snapped at him bitterly but he knew it was jokingly as well.

"That's quite arrogant of you. You should just ask her." I said looking around to who he might ask. What he did shocked me.

"Alright then." he said stepping towards me slightly and smiled crookedly down at me. "Isabella," he said leaning down slightly so we were eye level. He stared at me seriously which caused me to gasp and then continued.

"May I have this dance?" he asked lightly and held his hand out between the small gap between us.

He had thought I couldn't dance! I scoffed internally for a moment and then took his hand roughly. I'd show him who couldn't dance.

He smiled down at me with a smug look on his face and led me onto the floor. I looked back at Aro who clapped his hands together happily and threw his head back happily, laughing loudly.

I sighed and turned when Edward practically pulled me straight to him and we started gliding across the floor genuinely graceful. I had to admit he was a great dancer but I wouldn't let it show.

"So, why did Aro pick you to be on the guard Edward?" I asked looking up at him with a slight snobbish look only to see him staring down at me with wonder in his eyes. When he heard me speak he cleared his throat and held a cold expression over his face. "I can read minds." Edward said smirking down at me smugly. I raised an eyebrow and spoke softly.

"Well, if you can read minds, what am I thinking now?" I asked streaming a row of swear words through my mind towards him. He chuckled and spun me lightly before pulling me back to his arms and speaking.

"That's the tricky part Isabella," he said looking over me for a moment. When his eyes met mine again they were filled with love, awe and…sadness.

"I can't read your mind at all…" he said as I looked up at him in shock. I thought about this for a moment and shook my head in shame. I was a freak of nature and I knew it.

I looked around the room for a moment and a sudden hint of déjà vu hit me. I felt the world starting to spin as Edward's feet and mine glided in perfect unison with the slow and beautiful music. My head started to throb and my breathing became erratic. Edward stopped for a moment as we danced and said something to me, but it only sounded like muffled gibberish. that's when it hit me.

"_See my beautiful Bella, I told you could dance." a voice as soft as velvet and sweet as honey whispered to me. _

_I looked down to see my feet placed over someone else's and giggled. I felt like a little girl even though I wasn't. I sighed happily and looked up to et a better look at the person's face. _

_I didn't pay attention to the person at first, I was so happy, so I just laughed as this person whispered sweet nothing's in my ear over and over again as we danced to a familiar tune playing somewhere near. _

"_You look so beautiful…" the person said softly. I smiled up at the person and shook my head. I was only wearing blue jean shorts and a tee shirt. _

_This person had come over unexpectedly while my human father, Charlie, was away and stayed with me. We had gotten into a small argument about weather r not he could teach me how to dance or not so he decided to teach me. _

_I was standing on his feet as he held me up and kissed and nipped at my neck lightly. _

"_So do you." I said softly clinging to his neck. He laughed against my neck and I giggled at the tickling sensation the vibrations of his mouth sent down my skin._

"_I love you Bella…" the beautiful voice said against my neck again. I gasped lightly and bit my lip to keep from smiling. I placed my hands on the person's face to make him face me and I smiled the person as they tried to face away. _

"_I love you too Edward." I whispered. I looked up only to see the beautiful face of Edward right before me. He gave me my favorite crooked smile and finally leaned I to press his lips to mine. _

I gasped lightly for air as I saw Edward still trying to hold me up. I gasped when I saw his face so close, just like in my memory.

It was Edward. Edward was the one who has been haunting my memories since I was made. Edward was my maker. Edward was the one who abandoned me…

"Bella?! BELLA! Are you alright?" Edward asked as I tried to breathe and clung to him lightly. I looked up at him and growled softly before doing the most un-lady like thing I had ever done in Aro's presence. I slapped Edward.

Everything stopped. The music stopped, people stopped to stare at us and honestly, I didn't give a damn. I growled at him softly so only he could hear me and it was a warning; _STAY AWAY!_

I lifted the end of my dress as I saw him clutching his face and trying to flex his jaw from the impact of my hand and turned away to walk away from him. The ballroom was still dead quiet as I pushed and shoved past everyone, even Aro.

"Bella! Bella, wait! Please!" I heard Edward call after me as the music started up again. I was so distraught I didn't even notice how slow I was going so by the time I was halfway to the stairs Edward had already gripped my arm and was holding me in place. I could use my power against him but I couldn't risk it with all the other innocent vampires around us.

I turned to look up at him and snarled viciously as everyone ignored us and went back to their party.

"Bella, let me explain. Please." he begged leaning in and touching my neck softly, where the scar from where he had changed me was. I remembered it all now. All the love I had for him and how much love I thought he had for me…him abandoning me in an alleyway, buried in the snow.

"Explain what Edward?!" I snapped as I turned to look up at him. "explain that you left me to DIE!? Left me to rot in that damn alleyway! Do you have any idea how much I loved you?!" I said ripping my arm from his grasp and rushing over to the grand stair case with him right on my heels.

"Bella! Stop! Let me speak! Let me tell you why I did it…" he begged as I reached the stairs finally.

"You don't need to. I know. Stupid little human Bella! You never loved me. I get it! Now leave me ALONE!" I screamed at him over my shoulder and reached the stairs. He stood frozen at the bottom of the staircase as I climbed them with dry sobs starting to rack through me.

"Bella! As your maker, I demand you to come here this instant!" Edward growled at me. My body froze automatically and without control over my own body I turned and walked down the staircase until I was right in front of him. Since I was still standing on the very bottom step of the staircase I was able to face him at his eye level.

"I hate you for this…" I said through grit teeth as tears started trickling down my face. Damn human power crap.

Edward smiled up at me wryly and sighed sadly before wiping away the tears with his thumb. I stood still in front of him, stiff and angry that through his command, I had to do as he wished. He created me.

"How can you cry, love? You're a vampire…" Edward asked softly and totally confused by this.

I pursed my lips so I wouldn't talk. He sighed and shook his head before grabbing my hand and placing it in his gently.

"I'm sorry Bella." he whispered gently and tried to get me to look at him in the eyes.

"Bella, I left because I-" he started but he was cut off by someone.

"_Edward! Darling! _It's been _too _long!" a loud shrilling voice purred from behind me.

Edward looked like he was about to vomit when he stared at the person who was obviously right behind me.

"Hello, Victoria…" Edward said grimly.

I turned to see a matted head of long, fire red hair, crimson eyes, pale skin and…a _green_ dress.

* * *

**So….if you guys want to see the BEAUTIFUL dresses the wonderful ladies of this story are wearing check it out on my profile! I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it long! Haha! **

**Review review review! 3 **

**Lots o love,**

**-Wolfie (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Devil's Wife**

"Who is this?" Victoria said strutting down the steps of the grand staircase then practically shoving me out of the way to cling onto Edward.

He pried her off easily and she pouted with this ugly scrunched up look on her face. She probably thought she looked cute but it was the total opposite, she looked disgusting!

Edward straightened out his suit and looked from her to me with a distressed look on his face before he spoke in a choked voice.

"Victoria, this is Isabella." Edward said stepping away from her slightly and up one step so he was closer to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and a memory started to come to me but suppressed it in order to see what was going on here.

"Isabella?" she said looking over me with her arms crossed over her chest for a moment then a sly smile came over her thin lips.

"Oh! That's right! So this is your little blood bag that you left to rot! You told me about her!" she said stepping up to face him and their faces were only a few breathes away. What she said stung so bad more tears came to my frozen face and I started to retreat form Edward's grip.

"Remember Eddie? After you left her, you came to me…and we had," she said wrapping her skinny arms around his neck. He looked shocked and slightly repulsed but he didn't move or flinch away an inch.

"The _greatest_ times." she finished with what sounded like a seductive little hiss. I wanted to throw up. He had slept with her and told her I was nothing to him. Great. Stupid little human Bella.

I gripped the end of my dress and ran up the steps as fast as I could while trying not to trip over my dress.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call after me. He had probably shoved Victoria off because I heard her shriek his name and his footsteps right behind me. I couldn't run anymore because the tears were so bad I was practically blind now.

I had lied. I didn't remember much but I remember the few memories I had witnessed and I remembered when he changed me, how bad it hurt, how much blood there was. How I begged him to stay with me but instead he ran off with red eyes.

I walked as fast as I could through the beautiful hallways seeing Alice and Jasper practically sucking each other's faces off in an entrance to another hallway. I had also ran into Emmet and Rose groping each other and making out so hard the wall would probably collapse if they didn't stop soon in another hallway. Esme and Carlisle were kissing lightly while they sat down in Aro's office.

It hurt so much that they had love and I didn't. I thought I did once. I had dreams of Edward and I together forever and when he ran off to let me die, it had shattered me.

"Bella! STOP!" Edward roared angrily behind me. I didn't listen to him so I guess he ran as fast as he could to grip me by the arm. I turned around and slapped him so hard my own hand hurt.

"Edward Cullen, I want you to stay away from me. Never come near me again." I said walking away swiftly.

I heard him take a deep breath and I tried to speed up just incase he tried that "I command you as your master!" crap on me again.

"I'm your maker Bella." he said plainly and still followed me. "It's impossible to stay away from me. We have a stronger bond then we did in the beginning." he said now in front of me. Damn him and his incredible speed!

"The beginning of what exactly?" I said sniffing lightly.

His hard expression melted lightly when he saw how sad and pathetic I probably looked to him.

"The beginning of...everything. Of our love." Edward said stepping forward and caressing my face gently. I closed my eyes at how good it felt to be touched by him but opened them quickly to see him smiling gently down at me.

"What love? You never loved me." I snapped and swatted his hand away before starting to walk towards the gold plated elevator.

"What makes you say that?" he asked truly confused.

"You left me to die!" I said finally before entering the elevator. I turned to see him stunned at my words.

"Leave me alone Edward. Or else…." I said as the doors closed and I began to sob.

* * *

**Wrote this in a jiffy! Hope you liked it! REVIEW PWEASE! **

**Oh and read my new story too please! LOST FOREVER! 3**

**Lots o love,**

**-wolfie (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

**Isabella Swan **

"Bella…sweetheart! Come now dear! You must open the door!" Aro begged as I sat in he large tub under a ton of bubbles and numerous gallons of boiling water. I sit in there, my body still stiff no matter how much I try to relax.

"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout like a child loudly and sink back under the bubbles. Of course I can still hear Alice, Esme, Irina and Caius along with Aro yelling for me to come out but I just hold my breathe and close my eyes under the water.

Memories of Edward and I start to creep through my mind and I don't fight anymore. I need peace and as long as these stupid sappy, love filled memories passed me I knew I would be done with the ugly confusion of my past, the darkness that clouded my heart and I would just be able to go back to Paris and live like I was living before.

"_What are we going to do now my love?" Edward asked quietly as he held me in his arms. We had been out for a walk since it was slightly cloudy out and the sunn couldn't be seen. I was sure it wouldn't rain if we just took a quick stroll together but I was stupid and it started pouring. _

_Edward was worried I'd catch a cold if we tried to run through the rain so he pulled me under the roof of a small flower shop. _

_I chuckled as I ran a hand through his wet hair and he smiled down at me with so much love it hurt. He turned from me carefully, making sure I was still in his arms, and he easily picked a small pink daisy from a big vase full of them and pinned it behind my ear gently. _

_I smiled up at him and giggled. How stupid….a giggle? I ignored my girlish stupidity and clung tighter to him then ever before. Even though I was freezing and my feet were wet, I clung to his frozen, stone body. I loved him…too much._

"_Aren't you cold, love?" Edward asked holding me tighter to him. He knew I was freezing but it was nice he asked. _

"_Nope!" I said popping the "p" and I sighed and leaned my cheek against his chest. As he stroked my hair I heard the rain start to pour down harder that's when I heard the footsteps. _

"_May I help you?" Edward asked someone in front of him apparently. I couldn't see because my back was to this person and I was pressed against Edward's chest so I listened intently. _

"_Eddie! Don't you remember? It's me! Victoria!" a squeaky voice squealed to my love. I tensed automatically and soon I heard her whispering something I couldn't find audible. _

_Soon Edward's arms went limp and I was free of his grasp. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at this woman who I hadn't seen yet like he was totally in love with her. That hurt. _

_I felt someone grip the back of my tee shirt and soon I was flying through the air, into the street with rain pouring down on me. Luckily I landed on the street with only a few scratches to show and no cars were anywhere in sight._

_I gathered enough strength to lift myself off the ground and that's when I saw them. A beautiful pale woman with curly red locks and a black dress on was kissing Edward passionately with her body wrapped around him. And he was…kissing her back. Grinding on her and wrapping his fingers in her hair. _

_I stood in the middle of the street, my jaw agape while I was starting to get soaked. I wanted to scream at them, to scream at the sky, do SOMETHING…but I couldn't. _

_I simply sighed sadly and let the tears stream down my face before I started to walk down the road. I wasn't going to fight. How could I? How could I ask someone to love me when he loved someone else? It wasn't fair to either of us so soon I was sprinting through the rain that was coming down even harder now. _

_I was a few feet away from my block, my arms wrapped around myself, when I heard someone calling my name. _

"_Bella!" I heard from behind me. I was on the side walk while several cars passed by so when I turned around to see it was Edward jogging slowly to try and catch up to me a car splashed me with rain water. _

_I had so much hate for everything right now I didn't even consider letting Edward catch up to me. I knew with his vampire speed he could easily catch me but with all the cars, he wouldn't dare._

_I sprinted as hard and as fast as I could and he called for me to stop, louder and louder until finally I was home. I ran up the porch steps and ran into the house, luckily the door was unlocked and Charlie was home now. _

"_Bells?" I heard Charlie's worried voice call to me from the kitchen. When he poked his head out from the kitchen he gasped and immediately ran to the restroom upstairs and came back down with an armful of towels. He set a few down and wrapped two around me easily. _

_I was shaking by now and soon the doorbell was ringing. Charlie looked up at the door and I shook my head violently before he even considered answering it. _

"_Bella! Bella, please! Answer the door! I'm sorry! Please just answer the door!" I heard Edward say through the door. _

_Charlie looked at me with slight hint of anger in his eyes then rubbed my arm sympathetically before telling me to sit on the couch. Edward was still pleading at the door when Charlie came back with something in his hand. I didn't see it since it was hidden by his side but soon he walked up to the door and pointed a...shot gun at Edward!_

_I screamed and soon I blacked out. _

I remember taking him back after a month of ignoring his calls, taps on my window at night and even little love letters. I had to dodge him in school and eat outside but after a while I couldn't handle it and I caved in.

I remembered where I had seen Victoria now. He probably got with her after I was out of the picture. Great.

I hated remembering stuff like this. I easily took a large gulp of blood that was in the goblet on the stool beside me. I sighed as I let the people outside the door throw their fits and rages but I didn't give in. I simply lay benethe the bubbles, gulping down more blood until I saw him.

"Hello Bella…."

**Sorry its been forever guys! I've been swamped with school but guess what! Next week is my last week!:D I'll be updating a lot quicker! Please review and read! Love you guys!:)**

**-Wolfie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

**Isabella Swan **

"What are you doing in here?" I screamed trying to find a towel near by to cover me under the water but it was useless, I just pushed as many bubbles over my body as possible and watched Edward's every move.

"Oh you can cut the act Bella, I've seen everything there is to see and you know that." Edward said slipping out of his tuxedo jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp whit button up before walking over to the foot of the tub.

I scowled at the thought of mine and Edward's first time together physically and curled up into a ball as he decided to sit on the stool beside me.

"You have to listen to me Bella." Edward said staring at me as I faced the large rows of open French doors with crimson see through curtains that blew in the wind. I looked onto the terrace that the French doors opened onto and saw the beautiful beam of white light the full moon and stars above on the concrete of the floor in the bathroom and terrace.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." I said as I felt the tension in the room becoming thicker and thicker.

"Please Bella," I heard Edward whisper in my ear as his smooth hands ran through my still dripping wet hair. I thought of a memory of him doing exactly what he was doing now and I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter closed and let out a satisfied sigh. "Just listen to what I have to say…" he said gently as I allowed myself to sink further into the warm water and his gentle hands run through my hair as much as he wanted.

He was intoxicating…he made me drunk by doing the littlest things and honestly, I didn't know if that was such a bad thing. I finally gave in, not knowing that I did…kind of.

I decided just to sit there with my eyes closed and listen to whatever he had to say and if I didn't like it I would simply leave. I didn't know if it would be possible but I think I knew a way how.

"Now that I have your attention," Edward whispered grabbing some shampoo and starting to rub it through my hair and scalp but continued as I loved the feeling of his fingers in my hair. "Bella, Victoria is nothing to me. That day when she first came up to me and kissed me-" Edward started but my eyes snapped open and I twisted my neck so my hair was out from his fingers and I sunk under the water so my hair could rinse.

The issue of Victoria was a sensitive subject with me and I didn't want to talk about him or hear about his "explanations". I made sure the soap was out of my hair and I simply lifted my self up out of the tub. He himself had said he had seen my body for what it was already so what did he care if I walked out of the tub dripping wet and naked. He didn't move and I could practically hear his jaw hitting the floor as his muscles stiffened.

"Edward, I honestly don't care what you do with that whore. Do whatever you want with her but I'm not going to listen to your explanations." I said walking on the shiny concrete floor to grab a fluffy gold towel and wrapped it around my body before ringing out my hair and looking back at Edward. Edward was looking down at the now empty tub only filled with a light foam of bubbles and probably a gallon of luke-warm water.

I walked over to him quietly before glaring down at him. He flinched gently, probably feeling my intense glare towards him. "Edward," I said his name bitterly but my tone was flat. "Don't try and convince me that you love me when I know you don't. You never did…I'm going home in a few days and I don't want you to interfere with my time with my family alright." I said turning around on my heels towards the steel door to walk out into my room that I shared with my family.

That's when I felt it. Even though I was a vampire and I was trained in battle, speed and agility by the best that Aro ever had to offer me when I first started to live with him, I knew I could never touch Edward Cullen.

Edward's hand wrapped around my shoulder firmly but I could feel the gentle loving that came along with the electric spark that flowed between us. I was pressed up against the furthest wall from the door soon and Edward was looking down at me with such sadness in his eyes I almost felt sympathy for him.

"I love you. I always have and I always will Bella and the reason I left you that night was because-" BANG! BANG! BANG!

The ear splitting clang of the fists against the steel door rang through the large bathroom and Edward's voice was droned out. I knew his reasons so why hear them again.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmet's strong voice call. Edward looked at me longingly for a moment and then he was gone, in a flash he was gone. Leaving me there to sit and wallow in my own disbelief and rage.

Disbelief, Rage and….love.

**Okay I hope you liked it and I'm sorry its short but I'm trying people! Review pwease! I love you guys and don't give up on me here!****J**

**-Wolfie**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Dreaming Sometimes Makes Reality **

**Isabella Swan**

When I finally emerged that night from the bathroom, I didn't tell anyone what had happened between Edward and I. I'm sure Aro would have been pretty upset about a member of his guard coming into my bathroom and seeing me in my birthday suit. Not a good thing for Aro to get mad. Although, I don't think I'd mind seeing Edward getting ripped apart limb for limb after everything that he put me through. I think I'd pay pretty good money to see that.

Of course, I was in major trouble with not only my vampire lord of a surrogate father but also with my entire female family, Caius, Aro and also a few members of the guard.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Some one could have came in and set you on fire for all I know! You could have been a pile of ash on the bathroom floor and no one would have ever known!" Aro griped at me as I sat on my bed, everyone surrounding me in my rooming giving me different variety of glares, glances, scoffs and just plane stares. I hated being the center of attention and right now I was definitely the center of attention, and for all the wrong reasons.

Esme wasn't looking at me right now, with her slim and pale arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she would be crying if she was able to. She was worried above all the rest. Irina and all the rest of my sisters just gave me a confused look. Jane sat beside me on the bed, holding my hand as she gave anyone her pain filled glares who looked at me in disgust. She had done it to about three members of the guard already, so most people had their poker faces on right now. But not _my_ family. Oh no. The Cullen brothers were shaking their head trying to figure out what the big fuss was over and I didn't understand either. Yes, I had run out in a fit, arguing with Edward and yes, I had locked myself up in a secluded area for six hours but right now, all I wanted was some peace and sleep.

One part of my powers were human traits so I could camouflage in with the human race-thus the ability to cry, blush and sleep. I could even give the illusion at doctors appointments that I had a beating heart. It didn't help much, though, since I never aged but that was what my second power was for. I was actually considering using it against everyone in here just so they would leave me be and let me sleep. A terrible thing for me to even think about.

"I know. I'm sorry, Aro. I was just upset." I said groggily but the irritation in my voice was apparently clearer than day. Aro sighed in anger and hissed at me harshly.

"Over what exactly could make you so upset, as to leave a perfectly good celebration we only have once a year and cause yourself to lock yourself up in a bathroom for hours on end!" Aro said so coldly that I flinched away from him. Jane pressed a little hand against my shoulder and looked up at our father.

"Aro, can we speak of this later?" Jane said nudging me as I started to drift off. I was in my favorite night gown and I was quite comfortable so it was easy for me to doze off. I mentally thanked Jane and looked up at my father pleadingly. He looked over my tired body and shook his head as I heard the door to my bedroom open, only to reveal the last person I would ever want to see in my entire life. Edward Cullen was now in my room, standing with his family. Instead of distaining to a short summary of Aro's lecture-yes, a _summary_-I strained my vampire hearing to hear what he was whispering not only to his father but to his brothers as well. "What happened?" Edward asked frantically looking at them to me. I was so tired I probably looked as if I were sickly or about to die. I didn't care if he was worried though, he was probably more worried that I had told Aro he was in the bathroom with me.

"The chick had a nervous break down or something. So much for perfect little Bella, Aro constantly goes on about!" Emmet laughed huskily as they all stared at me now. I was still totally engulfed in their conversation but I was half way onto the sleepy-land train as well. I watched them and Edward as his expression changed drastically. This wasn't fun to watch as I watched his little masquerade that he led on about "_loving_" me go on. As if he knew what the word meant. All he wanted was a great piece of ass and he got that from me once, but it hadn't happened after that one time when I was human. I wanted to gag at the memory of our first time and tried to suppress it as hard as I could, luckily winning the battle of my brain. He probably got it from Victoria now, and I happily handed the baton to her in Edward's little relay of women. The memory of Edward and Victoria kissing was still a very sore spot with me so what they spoke of next just made me want to escape to my dreams even more desperately as Aro still ranted on. He was going to stop soon though, he had to get back to his party which would last all night, so I listened as hard as I could.

"She is perfect. I just pissed her off is all." Edward said running his hand over his face tiredly. He didn't sleep though, since he didn't have my powers so I knew he was probably just thirsty. Emmet scoffed at him and cocked a humor filled eyebrow.

"A little master and protégé quarrel, I see." Emmet said lightly. He knew? Did Edward's entire family know? Did Aro know? I wanted to ask all these questions right at the moment but I knew I couldn't be coherent long enough to hear the answers. I was already leaning on Jane as Aro was finishing up. that's when Carlisle came into the conversation.

"Aro doesn't know about anything that has gone on between you and his…daughter," Carlisle used the word lightly then continued. "He is very protective of her and from what I've heard over the years, Bella was very hurt over her maker never being there for her," this was very true. I had wept on Aro's shoulder so many times over not knowing my past that he had vowed to find my maker and tear him to shreds. But when Edward had heard Carlisle's statement, his face grew sad and horrified. He didn't know what he had done to me even though I had told him numerous amounts of times in the short period we had been together tonight.

"And Aro will kill you if he finds out. You better pray Bella will not speak of this to him." Carlisle said in a harsh tone much like Aro's was now as he called my name, but I kept my eyes on Edward. He wasn't scared, or shaky just…sad. He looked up at me with sad eyes and I quickly looked up at my father again.

"We will discuss this more in the morning once the guests are gone. Do you understand Isabella?" Aro's now calming voice called to me as I nodded up at him with a tired smile. I was so _tired_. "Alright then," he said leaning down to kiss my forehead and then leaving after saying goodnight and people started to flood out of my room. My family walked with Aro back to the ball as did Jane and the guards and soon all that was left was me and the darkness. My family wouldn't be back until late the next day probably. They didn't particularly find watching me sleep a fun activity. Jane went with them, reluctantly leaving my side with Aro's command and soon I was out like a light. I didn't dream much but when I did it was vague memories. The only memory that stuck with me was the alley way.

_It was so cold but the fire burned my veins so bad I hardly recognized it. _

That was the worst part of it all; waking up in snow while my blood was being replaced with venom. I shot up out of bed around three in the morning, only to be welcomed by my own screams. My past always tried to haunt me in my dreams and when the alley memory came up, I never slept past a few moments into it. My mind wouldn't allow me to.

"Shh!" I heard a familiar and soothing voice say beside me form the darkness. I gasped and instantly reached for the lamp beside me. As soon as the light flicked on I groaned and looked at the familiar ruby red eyes before me. Edward Cullen.

I didn't remember seeing him leave with Aro, but he looked different, much more awake and his eyes glittered now, not nearly as dark as a few hours before. He had fed.

"Why are you here?" I asked in horror, pushing off my blankets and jumping off the bed so I wouldn't be as close to him. He smirked at me half-heartedly and sighed before speaking.

"We have some things to discuss." Edward finally said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.

**AHHH! It's been so longgggg! I'm sooooo sorry guys but I totally forgot about my own stories and then I re read my reviews and I was like AWWW! I love you guys! So I want you all to know I will not be ending this story anytime soon and I love you all for sticking by me and this story! I am going to try and focus on this story and one more a bit more than the rest because I hardly update this one and another but just don't forget about us guys!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lots o love!**

**-wbl!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Oh Snap Bones!**

**Isabella Swan **

"Things to discuss?" I asked as my vision finally started to become clearer and I tried to wiggle my legs from his grasp under the blankets but with no avail. He was my maker and could make me do whatever he wanted but tonight I wouldn't allow him that luxury. "Edward, I don't care what you have to say to me I-" I began but I was cut off rudely.

"Isabella, as your maker-"

"NO! NOT LISTENING!" I said loudly interrupting him this time and covering my ears like a small child would. It was amusing seeing Edward's face at how I acted and raised a cocky eyebrow as if trying to say "_You dare to question me?"_. I wanted to laugh as I made noises trying to block out his voice but even though I tried to block it out my body still reacted involuntarily as he finished his sentence. What had he ordered me to do exactly?

My hands fell from my ears and rested on my lap. I wanted to speak but my mouth couldn't move. THAT JERK! He commanded me not to talk or move! Edward chuckled allowing me a glare towards him and I growled inwardly.

"Now you will let me speak." he said in a much more aggressive tone now. He wasn't asking, either, he was directly telling me, as my master that I was going to listen to him and I was going to do so without moving or speaking back. Speaking at all, in fact. His eyes grew softer now and soon he leaned in with a sigh. He shouldn't get so close to someone who had the abilities I had. Even when I was human, he always underestimated me. He thought I was weak and fragile but now I wasn't and he didn't know what I could do. He didn't even know the extent of what I could do to anyone around here.

"Bella, my love," he said my love like he used to before he abandoned me. I missed those two little words but how could I take it? He had no right to even use those words anymore towards me. Maybe to his little whore, Victoria, but definitely not me. I rolled my eyes in hopes of trying to seem like I didn't care but he just ignored it and continued. "The…_thing_," he said thing as if it were hard to spit out. "Between Victoria and I didn't happen while you and I were together." he said sincerely.

_Liar. _My head screamed liar! And I knew my head was true because of what I had seen. I had seen them kissing. I had seen the way he looked at her and I had SEEN the way he just let me walk away.

"Bella, Victoria has these powers. She can persuade people into doing things they don't exactly enjoy doing or want to do. She forced me into kissing her that day. I didn't do it intentionally." he was speaking but I wasn't listening clearly. I understood the jest of what he was saying but I was paying much more attention to the hand he was lifting to touch my face. I was so angered by everything , the pain and suffering he had put me through, the abandonment, the heart ache, the physical and emotional pain of the change from vampire to human that I couldn't forgive…I needed revenge. I could feel my eyes shift two shades darker then they naturally were and as soon as Edward's skin met contact with mine, I heard a scream of horror and agonizing pain erupt from Edward.

He had pulled his hand away in an instant, looking down at it as his fingers were now contorted into every different way now, broken and fractured in what was probably about ten different places I presumed. That was the worst power out of all that I had been blessed with. I had the ability to disfigure all those who triggered my little power.

Edward's hand recovered quickly, thanks to our super vampire warranty on our perfect bodies, and soon he was staring at me in confusion and anger now, looking down at his hand and then back up at me as if he were watching a tennis match of some sort.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" he screamed in an angered voice and walked towards me. All I could do was stare at him, still under his freaking command. "You are released from the command." Edward hissed out through clenched teeth. I let out a huge gasp of air as my body released itself like magic and soon I was panting, taking in unnecessary oxygen.

"That's only a little taste," I spat out at him angrily, his eyes turning pitch black in anger now. "Of what I can do to you." I answered. "I could break every bone in your body if I wanted to but I wont. I'm a better person then you are and I wont leave someone to suffer and _die_ like you left me." I spat coldly, standing up now out of bed and walking towards the door of my room.

"Bella, that is what I was trying to tell you, god dammit!" he said, appearing in front of the door now, blocking me from any means of escaping. "Now," he said taking a deep and exasperated breath. "As you maker, I command you to sit and listen what I have to say!" his tone was angry but it came back to a soothing tone that he always held when he was calm. "Then you are going to answer some questions I have for you." he said too quickly for me to run off. I felt my body involuntarily walk back to the living room area and I sat down on one of the sofas. Edward walked over and sat on one of the love seats in front of me.

"Bella," he said my name so many times tonight I was thinking of changing it because he had probably tainted it. "Victoria has the power of persuasion, as I said before." Edward said leaning forward in his seat and looking up at me with those eyes that had always turned me straight to goo in his hands. "That day you saw us kissing, she had _made_ me. Yes, I will admit, before I met you or even before you were born as a human, we had a few," he cleared his throat in awkwardness then finished. "Flings here and there, but Jesus Bella, that was way before your time." he said running a hand through his disheveled hair. A sign that this was very, very stressful on him.

I guess I could understand that he was a bit of a man whore before I came along, and that Victoria had made him do those things to me but that didn't make up for why he had left me. Why he had tricked me into loving him and then left me. If it was all true and Victoria had made him kiss him that day, though, then why did she say after he changed me he went straight to her?

I was just the _little blood bag_, right? Just like Victoria had called me.

"You went to her." I said through grit teeth, realizing he had not commanded me not to speak. I listened but now he was finished and I could hardly hold my anger back. Betraying tears began to spill from my eyes and for the first time in a long time I wished that I didn't have this power. Edward's gaze snapped back up to my face, stunned at the fact I was crying and what I had said.

"Yes," he said still through clenched teeth. That simple word made another traitorous and loud sob erupt from my lips and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. I lifted a hand to my mouth, trying to conceal the fact that my dead and lifeless heart…was breaking all over again.

"Why?" I whispered our through my sobs that were now starting to subside. Edward was staring at me with the saddest expression anyone could ever know. "Why would you trick a poor human into loving you, when you never loved her back?" I begged for the answer angrily through tears that stung my eyes and blurred my vision.

"You n-never loved me." I sobbed tirelessly now. Edward stopped in that moment and came to my side. He was kneeling at my knees, now, gripping my chin in his hand and pulling my face down to look at him, tears still falling from my eyes. His eyes were filled with so many emotions that I knew too well on him; love, hate, anger, sadness…grief.

"Isabella, from the first moment I met you, I loved you more than anything or anyone on this earth." he said in a serious tone now. Why was he still lying! My sobs got louder and harder now.

"YOU WENT TO HER!" I screamed in his face, causing him to flinch back a bit but now with a pained expression he gathered me up into his arms as gingerly as possible. He began to rock me, letting his gentle and soothing hands roam this my hair. I didn't have the strength to break his hand again so I just let him help the tears and sobs subside.

"You left me there to…r-rot. T-then you went to h-_her_…" I said as he pulled me back a little to look at my face. He sighed in defeat and finally spoke.

"Yes, I went to her, Bella." he said causing yet another little sob to escape my lips again. As soon as it popped out he pressed me close to his chest and spoke softly again. "I went to her, Bella, but not because I wanted to. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to be with you. Forever, just like I promised form the very beginning." his voice didn't break or give any hint that he was lying but I knew he was. Why would you leave anyone that you loved so deeply, like he claimed to love me, and then just let them die? It didn't make any sense.

"Get out." I whispered. I couldn't listen to this anymore. I wouldn't. Even if he pulled that _I'm-Your-Master _crap on me, I wouldn't. I knew my body wouldn't either because I just couldn't take anymore heartache from this man.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at me now, confused.

"Just get out. Or I will tell Aro. Everything." I said in a tired tone. I may not have sounded convincing but Edward knew I could do it. He knew I would and Aro wouldn't kill just him, Aro would kill Edward's family and friends, everything Edward Cullen ever loved.

Hmm. Maybe I could tell him to kill _Victoria_. That would be a _great_ birthday present.

"But Bella, you haven't let me finish-"

"GET OUT!" I roared with much more anger now. He wasn't going to stand here and lie to me any longer. I wasn't going to stand for it. EVER! Eventually Edward got the hint and set me down on the couch, releasing me from my command. He cleared his throat and fixed his suit before walking towards the door as I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"I loved you, Isabella." he whispered only allowing me to hear. I squeezed my eyes closed as tears fell down my cheeks and tried to hold in my sobs. "Forever and always." his voice called to me before I heard the door click shut and he was gone.

He left me all alone to wallow in my pain…again. Only this time, I had _wanted_ him to go.

**So, Merry Christmas people! Hope you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE! That will be my belated Christmas gift from all of you!**

**Hoping to update some more very soon!**

**Lots of lovee,**

**-WbL**


End file.
